Arrival
by BlueKyanite
Summary: The ship is in the sky, Yellow Diamond is coming for them. Sequel to Arcanum and Redemption. Rated T for safety. Part 3 of 3.
1. Chapter 1

Steven Universe

-1 hour before the ship arrives-

It's happening. Steven and Connie are hiding in a chunk of hollow ice that was left from Azurite and Lapis. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis, Peridot, and Azurite all looked up at what was in the sky. A head. It was a base gem's head, a dark shade of yellow with white eyes staring at the gems. It was only an hour away.

"Pearl, do you know where Steven is? I need to get him out of here!" Greg yelled as he ran towards them. "Last time this happened it was a disaster; I'm not letting him do this again!" Pearl looked over at him. "Greg, Steven is more than ready to take care of this. Last time he survived, and he didn't even have full control over his powers yet! He'll be okay," She told him. He didn't look convinced. She sighed. "He has an emergency escape if he needs it," She told him.

"Well, that does make me feel a bit better. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked. "Can you go tell Bill Dewey to evacuate the town? This might get messy," He nodded and ran back to town to get Mayor Dewey.

-45 minutes before the ship arrives-

"Garnet, the ship isn't coming to us! Where do you think it's going?" Pearl asked when she saw that the ship was facing somewhere else. "Pearl, I think it's going for that island over there!" Lapis said, pointing to an island that no one could really see. "What island?" Peridot asked, looking in that direction. "There's an island over there. I know it's there because Malachite was hiding there," She answered.

"Hey guys, wasn't there 7 of us?" Amethyst asked. "You're right, where's Azurite?" Pearl said. "Azurite? Where are you?" Lapis called. "Lapis, can you go find her?" Garnet said. She nodded and flew off.

-30 minutes before the ship arrives-

"I think it landed! Why did it go to the island?" Pearl asked, confused. "I have no idea; the ship must have some kind of barrier for future vision!" Garnet exclaimed. "Peridot, you didn't tell them about all of our abilities, did you?" Pearl yelled at her. "I swear I didn't, I only told them that there was a permafusion, a pearl, and a defective!" She told her. "What's that supposed to mean?" Amethyst asked, getting angry. "There's no time to explain, I wasn't myself when I said it, I swear!" Peridot told her. "You need to stop swearing, Steven might hear you," Garnet said. "Not funny!" Peridot yelled as she blushed a deep green.

-5 minutes before the ship arrives-

"We're back!" Lapis called as she held Azurite with a water hand. "I'm sorry, I saw a human doing something with this one thing and I was suspicious and I-" "Azurite, it's okay," Garnet said just to stop her.

-3 Minutes before the ship arrives-

"That thing's getting scarier and scarier by the minute," Amethyst said. "Steven! What are you doing out of the hiding spot?!" Pearl yelled. They all looked back and saw Steven going up to the house. "I need to go!" He said. "Just do it outside!" Amethyst told him. "No, the other one!" He said. "Well, hurry up! It's right there!"

-10 seconds before the ship arrives (Lands)-

"Steven, quick! Before it sees you!" Pearl said as he jumped down into the ice. That was close.

-The ship has arrived-

The giant head, bigger than the temple head, landed in the ocean. The eyes grew wide as a big flash enveloped the area. When it ended, a gem was standing there. Jasper. "Did you miss me?"

 **I bet everyone forgot about Jasper! Well, not everyone, you know what I mean! I really hope this is the last story of the series, so I can start this next story I had an idea for. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Steven Universe

"Jasper!" Garnet yelled. "You need to leave earth now!" Lapis added. "Whoah, no need to be harsh, I need a favor from all of you," She said. They all grew tense. "What is it?" Pearl coldly asked. "TO COME WITH ME!" She yelled. The flash came again, only this time it was more yellow than white. The Crystal Gems poofed.

Jasper went around, collecting all the gems and putting them in an electrified cage. She got them all and walked aboard the ship. "Hold on a sec!" Steven yelled as he jumped out of his hiding place. "What do you think you're doing?" Jasper exclaimed, only to be surprised at the giant ravine that opened up under her. "What are you-!?" She fell in as it closed up. The cage was sitting to the side.

"Connie, it's okay, she's gone!" Steven said as he raced to get the cage. Connie came out of her hiding place too. "That was easy. A bit too easy if you'd ask me," She said, slowly walking towards him.

Suddenly, something else came through the tube, landing on the ground before the two. "Who are you?" Steven asked as he watched someone step out.

She had a slender build and dove yellow skin. Her hair is a deep yellow and styled into a bob-cut with two spiked tips. She had a dark yellow top very similar to Garnet's and large pointed shoulders. She had a dark yellow dress and yellow high heels on. Yellow Diamond.

"Hello, Steven. Hello, Connie. I've heard much about you two. I must ask you to give me the cage," She said, extending her hand. "If you think we're gonna give this to you, then- Wait, Steven, what are you doing?!" Connie yelled. Steven slowly walked towards her. His eyes were glowing yellow. "Maybe she's friendly, I need to. She's my friend," He slowly repeated. "What did you do to him?!" Connie yelled at her. "I don't know what you're talking about. This is the way of the diamond," She said.

"I am Pink Diamond, comrade of Yellow Diamond. I am Pink Diamond, comrade of Yellow Diamond," He started saying. "Steven! You're not her friend, and she isn't yours! Get away from her!" She yelled. "Listen to me, I am your equal. She's just a human," Yellow Diamond told him, smirking.

He looked at her, stopping for a moment. He looked at Yellow Diamond, then Connie. "Human?" He asked. "Yes, she's under you! Now come to me!" She yelled. His eyes slowly turned back to normal. "But, she's my friend! We're equal," He started to say. "ENOUGH!" Yellow Diamond yelled. "I'll just have to take it from you!"

 **Sorry if this was a short chapter, I'm trying to make all of them short. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Steven Universe

Steven and Connie stood back with the cage containing their friends in hand. "If you don't give it to me you'll die even faster!" Yellow Diamond shouted. "No! You can't take them from us!" Steven yelled. "Connie, plan B. We need to hold her off for now," He exclaimed. She nodded.

Steven placed the cage on the ground, breaking it with a kick, and he threw all the gems inside the ice that he and Connie were hiding in earlier. Yellow Diamond watched in confusion. Steven grabbed Connie by her hands and they danced. Yellow Diamond jumped at them to stop them, but they both fused into Stevonnie.

She grabbed something from under the sand. Rose's sword! She summoned her shield and held a fighting stance. "Why do you think you can beat me? Because you're human with the abilities of a diamond? Impossible!" Yellow Diamond yelled. She held her hand up, and it became enveloped in a yellow flame. "You won't win!" She charged at Stevonnie.

Stevonnie blocked the fist coming at them with her shield, and then swung their sword around into Yellow Diamond. She hit her, but it didn't do anything! Yellow Diamond grabbed the sword and sent flames that almost got to the handle, but the sword was pulled away just in time. She sent flames again, only to be blocked by the shield.

The battle continued until a bright light enveloped the ice. Three gems went into the air. The three of them pulled each other into one being. "Sugilite!" Stevonnie yelled. "Hey Tweenie! Lemme take over this stuff for you!" She said as she summoned her wrecking ball "thingy". She threw it down onto Yellow Diamond, but it broke. "Wha-?!" She yelled, confused.

"Let me help!" Stevonnie yelled. "Really? Pipsqueak's got smart, eh?" She said. Sugilite picked up Stevonnie and threw her into the air. When she came back down, Sugilite brought her hands around her as they were enveloped in a bright light.

"Impossible!" Yellow Diamond said as the being got brighter and bigger. Another light came from the ice as another gem came out. A hand reached out from the light and grabbed it. It got even bigger.

When the being focused, it looked like the temple fusion, the only difference is it's skin being slightly darker. "Yellow Diamond, give up now. This planet is not yours. We won the war once, we can do it again," The being said. "You're forgetting that there are only 5 of you! I can still defeat you!" She yelled, almost maniacally. "You're forgetting one more thing," It said.

Three more gems came from the ice. The massive fusion grabbed them and they all glowed. A being the size of two temples, its shadow taking in all of beach city, appeared in front of Yellow Diamond. It was a complete shadow, being so huge.

"I DON'T CARE HOW MANY OF YOU FUSE! I AM A DIAMOND! I CAN CONQUOR THIS PLANET!" She yelled. "I as well have a Diamond in me. You should believe in him. Believe in Steven!" The being yelled, echoing across the state. Tentacles came out of her back and summoned 7 weapons. The tentacles grew over all of them, becoming a gigantic sword. She brought it down on Yellow Diamond, and it was over. She won.

 **Yeah, not my best work. But in my defense, I got distracted when someone clogged the toilet in the bathroom right next to me. It still stinks in here. Btw, not the last chapter, one more after this! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Steven Universe

The massive 8-gem 1-human fusion came down on the beach. They all lay there, motionless for a minute. Ruby and Sapphire were the first to get up, fusing again with only each other. Garnet walked over to the Diamond gem, not bothering with her shades. She held it up to her face.

"So, we defeated the great Yellow Diamond," She thought to herself. "Homeworld is free. The hypnotism should wear off soon," Connie and Steven got up next. They walked to her.

"Garnet, how do you do it?" Steven asked. "Do what?" She looked down at the two, only to realize they were holding hands. "How do you stay a fusion for so long?" Connie exclaimed. "Why do you ask?" They looked at each other. "We're just wondering," Steven answered her.

Garnet kneeled down to the two of them. "You both know that I can see the possibilities for the future, right?" They both nodded. "I trust both of you. If it's your choice, and you can always change your mind, then I support you," She smiled at the two as she put her shades on.

A year later, Garnet, Azurite, and Jasper were all sitting in a room. "I told you, even if I don't stay, I'll still be here all the time. Why don't you trust me?" Jasper asked. "I trust you, but Garnet doesn't because of Malachite," Azurite told her. "I know that Azurite will stay with you, and she's an excellent part of the team. I can't risk you going missing," Garnet said. "If I said yes would you let me leave the temple and eat donuts like Peridot does? She's always teasing me about them," She said. "So you only want to be free because of Peridot and her Donuts? I thought you like me!" Azurite said teasingly. "You know what I meant…" She said with a grim face.

"Jasper, if I let you free, you will stay here with us, because Azurite will stay here. Is this correct," Garnet said. "I told you my answer a thousand times, it's still yes," Jasper told her.

It's been about 20 months since Yellow Diamond had come to earth. Everyone was happy. They all held love for one another, and now they knew that nothing would take them apart.

Opal walked out of the temple. "Stevonnie, I'm making pancakes. Did you want any?" She asked. "I know you're awake," Stevonnie poked her head down at her from her bedroom. "No thanks, I'm gonna be hanging out with the cool kids today, we're probably stopping by the big donut," "You know you're the one that makes them the cool kids, right?" "Yes Opal, you and Pearl have both told me that a hundred times," She said, coming downstairs.

"How are you two doing?" Garnet asked as she walked out of the temple. "We're just talking about pancakes," Opal said. "And how cool I am!" Stevonnie added. "Well, you are awesome, and Opal does love pancakes," She said with a smirk.

Chrysocolla came inside from the beach. "Garnet, don't forget you need to help me get better today, too," She said. "I don't understand why you two want to be so perfect so quickly, you just decided to stay a fusion," Opal said. "Well, it makes sense, you're all perfect, and you always tease me for having four arms. Did anyone tease you when you had extra limbs?" She asked Garnet. "I never had four arms. You two are fine the way you are, even with four arms," Garnet said with a smile.

The temple door opened again. Pyrite came out. "Hey Chrys, wanna go to the Big Donut?" They asked. "Sure, why not?" The two stared each other down, suddenly serious. "I bet I can eat more donuts," Chrysocolla said. "I bet I can eat more donuts than you can," Pyrite said. "You're on!" They both said as the two ran out the door. "Jasper and Peridot really need to pay attention to their partners. I'm pretty sure Azurite hates donuts," Opal said. "And Jasper hates ice skating, but they do that every day," Garnet said with a shrug.

Steven and Connie were now Stevonnie. Pearl and Amethyst were now Opal. Garnet… She was still Garnet. Peridot and Lapis were now Chrysocolla. Jasper and Azurite were now Pyrite. They're still the Crystal Gems. They'll still save the day. And those who think they won't, they'll still find a way. The people of the world now believe in Garnet, Opal, Stevonnie, Chrysocolla, and Pyrite. They will until the end of existence.

 **I predict this won't be posted until a month after it was made. I'm still only releasing Redemption! But who cares, it was a happy ending! And who doesn't love one of those? Rebecca Sugar owns Steven Universe, but I own this story. Anyone (Who gets my permission) can make a prequel, sequel, alternate ending, all that stuff to this story. I don't really care, I just wanna start the next story I wanna make! Please check that out, it'll probably already be posted. I liked writing this story, and I hope you all enjoyed it. See ya!**


End file.
